Sweet Victory
by 6arcVI
Summary: Yuri loves pleasure. Winning causes him so much pleasure, in fact, that it doesn't matter who helps to sate his appetite. Lemon/yaoi. YurixAsuka, YurixSora


**I thought I'd try something different this time. Don't like don't read.**

* * *

Asuka's scream pierced the air like a knife as Yuri struck the final blow that depleted the rest of her Life Points; the force from his attack sent her careening into the steel bars behind her in the hallway. The person trapped within those bars – Shiun'in Sora – flinched backward as his classmate hit the barrier with a sickening thud and slid to the ground.

"Asuka!" he cried in panic.

"I'm…fine…" she managed while trying and failing to sit upright.

"Well, well, Honor Student, it looks like you lost to me, after all," Yuri stepped toward her, as every bit as menacing as a serial killer who had cornered his prey. "Now it's time to hold up your end of the bargain."

"I'd rather be turned into a card," Asuka spat.

"We'll get to that," mused Yuri. "But first you must hold up your end of the deal. You agreed, after all."

Asuka growled; he was right.

"F-fine," she relented with a huff.

"What! No!" gawked Sora. "You can't let him!"

"I agreed," she grimaced as Yuri towered above her with a twisted grin plastered onto his face and a very noticeable bulge in his groin.

"That's right. She agreed to the terms before our duel started. Winning gets me very excited," Yuri undid his pants, allowing for his hard cock to spring forth.

"Y-you're going to do it here!" Sora's jaw dropped as he stared at the other male's erection, while Yuri threw his pants aside – everything above the waist, remained on.

Yuri bent down and grabbed a handful of Asuka's blonde tresses, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Of course," Yuri practically salivated as he kept his serpent-like eyes locked on the female. "You see it's not nearly as fun without an audience. I hope you fuck better than you duel, Asuka-san."

The female sneered just before Yuri crashed his lips into hers. He hungrily devoured her mouth, causing her to cry out whenever he nipped at her lips. He then moved from her lips to her neck, continuing to nibble on her as he made his way to the crook of her neck. The female moaned, despite herself, as he licked, kissed, and bit her skin, and she found herself thrusting her hips against his hard on as her arousal grew. Once he left an efficient amount of welts on her neck, he sat up and pulled her black shirt up above her supple breasts. She gasped as Yuri ripped through the fabric of her bra, exposing her erect nipples.

"I was most excited to see your tits when I won, Asuka-san," Yuri smirked.

"Shut up," she snapped. "AAHH!"

Yuri smacked Asuka's left breast, causing the skin to redden and sting.

"I'm the one who gives the orders around here," he smirked before bending down and taking the nipple of her right breast into his mouth.

Asuka moaned loudly as Yuri violently sucked on her nipple; sharper cries escaped her occasionally as he nipped at her sensitive nub. While his mouth focused on her right nipple, his right hand focused on her other breast. He squeezed her soft mound over and over again while occasionally pinching her left nipple between his fingers, causing more squeals of pleasure from the female.

Sora couldn't tear his eyes away from the moaning pair. He knew he shouldn't watch, but he just couldn't look away. He was trapped in a cage after all, and even if he didn't watch, he would certainly still hear Asuka's moans and the almost violent, yet very arousing, sucking sounds Yuri made as he continued his onslaught on the female's chest.

A small shuddering breath exited the Obelisk Blue male's body as Asuka cried again from Yuri nipping her skin with his teeth. The boy didn't want to admit it, and he certainly didn't want it to be, but it was turning him on. But that fact was impossible to deny with the bulge now present in his pants. Sora cursed himself inwardly for his cock's actions, and he had to force himself not to act on it. Instead he continued to watch the pair right outside his prison; Sora bit his lip while hoping he could curb his own desires.

On the outside of the bars, Yuri finally relinquished Asuka's breasts; the female panted during this brief respite. Her eyes widened when Yuri suddenly pulled her panties down, revealing her wet pussy to him.

Sora watched with baited breath as Yuri flipped up the girl's blue skirt in order to expose her womanhood; the sight caused the younger teen's dick to twitch in his shorts. Sora had never seen a girl's private parts before, but he was suddenly very jealous of Yuri for being able to ravage Asuka right now.

"So wet already," Yuri remarked with a smirk.

Asuka was going to glare at the male, but didn't have time before pain shot through her body. She screamed at the very sudden intrusion of Yuri's hard cock that was now penetrating her tight pussy.

"A virgin, Asuka-san?" Yuri mused, noting the pained expression on her features. "I am honored to be the one to take your innocence. I just love taking away another's purity, almost as much as I enjoy carding others."

Asuka grit her teeth at the almost burning sensation in her pelvis, unable to respond.

"Don't worry Asuka-san," Yuri shifted his pelvis, leaving just the tip of his cock inside her and causing the female to hiss at the sudden movement. "You'll get used to it."

Asuka grunted as Yuri slammed his pelvis into hers. He repeated this action, garnering the same painful grunts from his partner; however, over time, Sora noted, that Asuka's cries seemed to lose their harsh edge and her facial features softened. Her moans returned to ones of pure pleasure as Yuri continued ramming her. The wet sounds of her pussy as Yuri pumped his hips back and forth were driving the younger male mad. His dick yearned for release as it continued to twitch within his pants. Sora began using his fingers to gently trace his erection overtop the fabric of his shorts, hoping that this was somehow less noticeable than just shoving his hand into his shorts and going to town on himself.

"Are you going to cum, Asuka-san?" Yuri panted.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Yes! Yes!"

"Tell me you want to cum."

"I…I…Oh! I want to…I want to cum!"

"Beg me for it."

"Oh! OH! Please! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Make me…make me cum! I want to cum! I need to!"

"Is that so, Asuka-san?"

"Fuck! Oh my god! Oh god!" Asuka whimpered as she began rubbing her clit. "I'm close! I'm so close!"

Yuri closed his eyes and arched his head back while he continued to fuck the female.

"Yes! Yes! YES!" Asuka's hand moved faster and faster as she desperately wanted release.

"Asuka-san," Yuri moaned.

"Fuck! Fuck! OH FUUUUUCK!"

The female screamed as she felt her walls contract around the male's cock. Her screams continued as Yuri continued thrusting in and out of her.

"Ah! Ah! I'm going again! I'm go—AHHHHH!" she screamed as she came again.

She grunted incoherently as Yuri still fucked her. Sora stared while throwing caution to the wind and undoing his pants in order to stroke his cock. Asuka looked like she couldn't take much more of this pleasure. Her head lolled from side to side and her eyes were rolling into the back of her head. All of this was too much. Her moans, the wet sounds, her bouncing tits, Sora threw his head back and moaned while he came in his pants.

Yuri then arched his back as he finally blew his load inside the girl. She cried out once more, feeling the hotness of his semen encompass every crevice inside her. Sora watched as Yuri pulled his cock out of her and stared as Yuri's dick still twitched while the white fluid dribbled from the girl's pussy.

Asuka panted as her pussy squeezed out more of Yuri's cum and Sora felt the very strong urge of wanting to lap up her cream pie – curse this cage! She basked in the afterglow of the moment; however, Yuri stood up and activated his duel disk.

"I'm disappointed," he spoke dully. "But what else should I have expected from a virgin?"

Asuka said nothing. Whether or not she had heard the male or was just too enrapt by her pleasure to care about his words was unclear as Yuri tapped a button on his duel disk, causing a blinding, violet flash of light.

"W-wait! No!" cried Sora, but it didn't matter. When he opened his eyes again, he and Yuri were now the only three-dimensional beings within the vicinity.

Sora glowered at the other male while gritting his teeth so tightly that a few were liable to crack. But Yuri wasn't bothered by this. He simply locked eyes with the Obelisk Blue and allowed a sly yet smug smile to spread slowly across his face; Sora's gaze faltered a bit at the sight.

"I suppose it's your turn now, Shiun'in Sora."

Sora took an inadvertent step back as Yuri's serpent-like gaze bore into him.

"I extend to you the same offer I gave to her. If you win, you may request whatever you want, and if I win, we'll fuck and then I'll turn you into a card. Is it a deal?"

Sora's eyes widened as his face fell.

"You want to fuck me too?"

"Pleasure is pleasure," Yuri shrugged. "I don't care who I get it from. Is it the same for you?"

"W-what! No!" Sora immediately cried as his cheeks turned pink.

"Come now, Shiun'in. I know you liked what you saw. And it's no use to lie. I can see how hard you still are. I'm surprised you're still so aroused given how hard it sounded like you came just a few moments ago."

The younger male cast his eyes to the side as blush turned into a deep red. He had been hoping that the other two teens had been too engrossed with one another to realize anything else going on around them.

"Asuka-san didn't do much in the way of satisfying me, as you can see," Yuri's eyes flitted downward toward his penis, which was also still erect and pointing right at Sora. "Perhaps you can do what she could not?"

Unable to find any words, a few choked sounds escaped from Sora's throat.

Yuri smirked at the younger male's catatonic state.

"It's a little unorthodox my asking this, but seeing as how we are both hard right now, how about we fuck before we duel instead? No point in wasting perfectly good hard-ons. Plus it'll save time. Once I win our duel, I can just card you and be done with it. How about it?"

Yuri's taunting seemed to finally snap some sense back into the younger male. Sora grit his teeth again, shaking his head in order to snap himself out of it.

"No way! I will never fuck you. We'll duel. I'll win. And you will leave Academia, never to be heard from again. Got it?"

Yuri chuckled derisively.

"Can you even think straight with that raging hard-on of yours? Clearly not if you think you stand any chance of defeating me."

"What's the point anyway? Being in this cage prevents my duel disk from functioning. And what do you plan to do, fuck me through the bars?"

Yuri smirked again as he raised his arm and pressed a few buttons on his duel disk's display. For a moment, Sora figured Yuri would just card him right now, but to his surprise the bars surrounding him began to lift back into the ceiling.

"What the…?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Didn't you know?" Yuri smirked. "I have access to these controls."

Sora grit his teeth as a few nervous beads of sweat began to form on his brow.

"What say you, Shiun'in?" Yuri stepped forward. "Shall we fuck now?"

Sora closed his eyes and grimaced, a burst of air exiting his nose.

"Are you a virgin too, Shiun'in?"

Sora yelped in surprise as Yuri grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around. Yuri pulled the boy into his chest, and the younger male let out a shudder as Yuri began massaging Sora's cock over top the fabric of his shorts. Yuri's hands moved deftly as they caressed Sora's bulge, and Sora began lightly pumping his hips despite himself. All of Sora's natural instincts to slap Yuri's hands and push him away were overridden by his throbbing dick. He didn't want Yuri to touch him; however, he also didn't want Yuri to stop.

"I'll take your silence as a yes. It must be my lucky day," Yuri whispered into Sora's ear as he rested his chin on Sora's shoulder.

The cockiness in Yuri's voice made Sora's stomach churn.

"I hate you," Sora growled.

"Good. Hate-fucking is the best. I'll be sure to make your first time memorable."

"Ah!" Sora cried out in surprise as Yuri stuffed his hands into the younger male's shorts and began fondling him.

Sora's eyebrows furrowed in pleasure as the last of his resolve melted away. Yuri's hands were warm as they teased his cock and balls. Sora let out a whimper as Yuri kissed the crook of his neck. Sora's whimpers soon turned into moans as Yuri's lips continued to brush against his skin. The younger male let out a cry of surprise as Yuri nipped his skin, kissed him a few more times, then nipped at him again.

Sora really didn't want to be enjoying this, but pleasure was clouding his judgment; he felt the urge bubbling within his groin to climax once again.

Sora hissed as Yuri suddenly raked his nails from Sora's pelvis to the sides of his hips.

"Do you want it rough, Shiun'in?" Yuri dragged his nails across Sora's skin again.

"I…I can't imagine you'd be doing this any other way, regardless…"

Yuri smirked as his hands slid under Sora's black shirt, dragging his nails across Sora's skin as he did so before stopping at Sora's nipples. He grabbed each between his thumb and forefinger. Sora let out another moan as Yuri played with his hardened nipples, yelping occasionally when Yuri pinched the hardened nubs.

Then, to Sora's surprise, Yuri threw him toward the nearest wall; Sora had to hold his arms out in order to stop from careening headfirst into the stone wall.

"What the hell?" he demanded as Yuri stepped up behind him and forcibly pulled down the younger males shorts and underwear.

Sora's breath shuddered. He'd never been so exposed before in front of someone, let alone in such a public place.

"Brace yourself, Shiun'in," Yuri whispered into the male's ear before shoving his cock inside Sora's asshole.

"Jesus Christ! Have you not heard of easing your way in!" Sora shouted as he grit his teeth, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes.

"That's not really my style. Besides. You'll get used to it."

Yuri pumped his hips, causing his cock to slide back and forth within Sora's ass. The younger student felt violated and fragile. Here he was bent over in a public hallway being fucked by a boy who eerily shared the same face as one of his friends – a boy who was the polar opposite of said friend at that. Sora continued to grit his teeth as Yuri continued fucking him in the ass; however, Yuri was right. The pain lessened eventually and was replaced with a very pleasant sensation that Sora had never felt before.

The blue-haired male began moaning loudly despite himself as Yuri continued thrusting. His ass felt so sensitive as he felt Yuri's cock moving back and forth inside of him.

"Uh. Uh. Uh. Oh…"

"Enjoying yourself now?" Yuri chuckled.

"Oh…Fuck yeah…Right there. Right there. AH!"

Sora cried out when Yuri grabbed the boy's blue ponytail and pulled it, now causing Sora to look up.

"You like that, Shiun'in?"

"Ah! Ah! Yes!" Sora cried, his own cock throbbing.

Yuri relinquished Sora's hair and let his right hand slide its way down to Sora's dick again. The boy moaned and grunted as Yuri gently stroked it for him.

"Oh! Oh god! Oh! Yes! I'm gonna cum! Oh god! I'm gonna cum!"

Sora gasped, but not for the reason he wanted. Yuri had abruptly let go of his dick and pulled his own dick out of Sora's ass. The younger boy craned his neck to look back at the other male with a whimper.

"W-what are you doing? I was so close!"

With a smirk, Yuri sat on the ground and beckoned the Obelisk Blue to join him.

Sora panted for a moment before he turned around, his dick twitching eagerly as a drip of pre-cum leaked out from the tip.

"Come on, Shiun'in," Yuri's voice was low and husky as he slowly stroked his own cock. "Sit on my dick."

Sora knew that he shouldn't, but he wanted more. Yuri's dick felt so good in his ass and his own swollen cock was doing most of the thinking for him now as he knelt down to the ground, turned his back toward Yuri again, then eagerly sunk onto Yuri's cock.

Sora moaned loudly as Yuri's thick cock reentered him and he began to bounce up and down, his own cock flopping up and down in the air as he did so.

"Oh! Oh god! Oh!" Sora cried.

"Mmm," Yuri threw his head back and moaned.

Sora continued bouncing as Yuri began thrusting in rhythm with Sora, which only intensified their pleasure.

"Yu….ri…" Sora choked out as he felt his climax nearing.

"Shiun'in," Yuri rasped. "I'm cumming."

Sora cried out as he felt Yuri's hot semen explode into his ass. It felt like a torrent was unleashed inside of Sora, with so much cum he could feel it dribbling back out around Yuri's cock; the sensation was enough that Sora finally climaxed as well, his cum shooting several feet across the hall. Sora's cries intensified as his dick twitched on its own, sending out new streams of cum each time. The younger boy had never cum so much at one time in his life. It was as though Yuri had cum so much inside of him, that the semen had no way of exiting other than through Sora's dick! But Sora certainly wasn't complaining.

"Mmm. I feel much better, Shiun'in," Yuri purred. "I don't remember the last time I felt so satisfied. I almost regret that I'll be carding you in just a few minutes."

The breath left Sora's body at that remark.

"H-hang on. Couldn't we just fuck again?" Sora blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Oh no. I never fuck anyone twice," Yuri pushed the younger boy off him, causing Sora to grunt in displeasure, his ass feeling so empty without Yuri occupying it. "So come on Shiun'in. Pull yourself together. It's time for our duel."

Sora begrudgingly pulled on his discarded clothes as Yuri also dressed. The Obelisk student faced his opponent, glancing at the mess they had made on the floor only mere moments beforehand – and wanting to make more of a mess.

"Ready?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah," Sora regained his conviction. "But you're going to lose, Yuri. And when you do, we're definitely going to fuck again."

"I thought that the condition for your victory was that I leave and never come back?"

"You can leave after I'm done with you!"

Yuri chuckled as he activated his duel disk.

"Oh, Shiun'in. None of that is ever going to happen."


End file.
